Making Time Fly
by strawberry ponta-chan
Summary: Prologue:A surgery, a death, a new beginning. A Sakuno centric story. C3-"


**Author's note: **Well here's the prologue of making time fly… I shall try to come up with the next chapters in order to get to the end (which I have already written…) Well it's going to be a really long ride…

**WARNING:** I am the worst author of all… I will and shall rarely update (since I have trouble writing down my thoughts), I might have just short chapters, my POV changes a lot, and I don't write that good… please forgive me! So if you still want to read my story then go on ^^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story ^^**

…...

_Pitter patter, pitter patter._

There were tomb stones everywhere, but one stood out from the others. That one of her grandmother, it's surface is so cold, just as cold as those hands that have given her love and warmth all the days of her life. She lied down beside it, caressing the cold surface. In hope's that it would change everything that has happened days ago.

_**5 days ago**_

…...

Obaa-chan and I are going to the doctor today. For the surgery. I'm very nervous, What if it doesn't work out? What'll happen next?

"Hey, Sakuno! Stop thinking about it! It'll all be just fine." Obaa-chan said with a big smile on her face

"Demo…"

"Ah! No but's! The surgery needs to be done, alright? Come on now, we need to get going. We'll be walking today, our car won't start again."

"Hai, hai… I'm coming"

After 30 minutes we finally arrived at the hospital. Just in time for the surgery.

(Change POV)

"Ok, Ms. Ryuzaki… ready?" the nurse said

The nurse's question was only answered by a silent nod. Then all 3 started walking towards the surgical room. The nurse and patient get in, while one get's left behind, not allowed to watch her loved one get sliced and experimented upon.

As 8 hours have passed, the surgery was finally over.

"She's in good condition and the surgery was a success. You may see her, but she's still unconscious." The doctor said to the one who's been waiting outside.

"Hai, domo arigatogozaimasu."

She went inside the white room and saw her only family left, on the hospital bed. A bit pale in complexion but everything seemed to be in place. There were smiles on both faces. It was a very peaceful autumn night. So peaceful that it lulled both to deep sleep.

…...

As a new day came, both were awake and were happily walking home.

"I told you everything was going to go well."

"Hai! Gomen for doubting."

Both were radiating so much happiness that all of the people passing by were getting affected.

"Ne! obaa-chan! I'll just buy something in this store."

"Alright! I'll just wait out here and sit over there. I think I'm getting a bit tired."

"Hai! I'll just be fast."

Sakuno went into the supermarket and went around and looked for ingredients for okunumiyaki. This was her grandmother's favorite dish, so she thought to make them in celebration of the successful surgery.

…...

As Sakuno was inside the supermarket, I went to the park across the street to find a bench to sit on. My old age is really starting to get to me. I couldn't even walk a good 30 minutes without having to pause or to slow down! Well I truly am glad that the surgery was a success. Even though I know that it was pretty much just another experiment for those "doctors".

Finally I find a bench to sit on and even near the tennis courts too! I'll be able to watch some amateurs play ball while waiting.

The surgery that was executed was a new type of surgery. It's still ongoing trials for its effectiveness. It's being developed for people who suffer from all types of heart disease. It's practically a new way of transplanting another heart into the person. New in terms that the heart given isn't from a live or dying person. It's from the dead. Hearts that can only be transplanted are those which are healthy and in good condition.

In her case, the heart came from a person who died of excessive blood loss.

…...

"Excuse me, where could I get okonumiyaki sauce?" the auburn haired girl asked a shelf filler.

"You'll find it in aisle 32 ma'am" he replied.

"Oh thank you"

As she walked to the said aisle, she thought how normal their lives are going to be. No more special treatment, no more worrying every day, just happiness and peace.

She got the okonumiyaki sauce and headed for the counter and while she was there she peered through the window looking for her grandmother.

'_She must be near the tennis courts… she can never resist it can she?'_

…...

'_Well it seems these boys are such amateurs. Can't even determine how the western grip is done!'_

"Oy! Give me my bag back!" yelled Sumire. A bag snatcher just came by.

As the old lady runs after the bag snatcher he turns to a secluded alley way, she follows suit.

"Ara? Obaa-chan!" Sakuno runs after her grandmother.

As Sakuno enters the alley way she finds a body sprawled on the cold cement. Crimson everywhere.

"HELP! Someone please help us! Obaa-chan! Hold on! You'll be fine! Someone help!" She cries.

'_Cold, why is it so cold? Her hands… obaa-chan, why?'_

People passing by crowd around them and some offered their help, taking the two to the hospital nearby in a taxi.

…...

_End of flashback_

Sumire got stabbed several times at her abdomen. She lost a lot of blood quickly, too quickly, she died before they even got to the hospital.

Just when everything's going back to normal, just when it was the happiest time of their lives.

Well, none can change what's past. But all can change the future.

Sakuno sits up, facing the tomb, with a determined face she rises up and greets the dawn.

"Ohayou, Obaa-chan"

…...**AN: **Well I see you've survived my prologue… good for you! Hmm… well who had the surgery? I shall reveal that… some time later ^^ What'll happen next? We'll have to see but I do believe Sakuno's going to be a bit different from her shy self.

Thanks for reading! Please review and wait for my next update!

C3-" Strawberry Ponta-chan ^^


End file.
